


Spirit of the Moon

by Lionenda



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Bumi II Moon Spirit, Moon Spirit Bumi II (Avatar), Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:00:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26900071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lionenda/pseuds/Lionenda
Summary: During a vacation with his siblings, ennemies attack them. Being overpowered, Umi suddenly feels called by the Moon.He then gets transformed as the new Moon Spirit.Given new powers, what will he do ? What will happen ? Will he be able to understand what he has to do ?
Relationships: Bumi II & Katara, Bumi II & Kya II (Avatar), Bumi II & Tenzin
Kudos: 2





	Spirit of the Moon

After the events with Kuvira, everyone finally had time to rest.   
  
  
This day, Bumi had thought of getting real vacation with his siblings in order to have a time to talk, and heal together. After all, they started telling eachother what they really felt during all these years. It was maybe time to take some time together to really get to the point and finally forget all their stupid fights and move on. As a family. A real family.   
The ex commander had talk to their mother about his idea, and she said that it was slightly worrying her, but she knew that they needed this time. And she agreed to come to the Air Temple to help Pema watch over the children as they goes to their vacation.   
  
After that, the eldest of the trio asked his siblings if they agreed to come. Kya smiled and accepted right away, Tenzin, being anxious for his wife and children, accepted after some arguments. He truly did want to pass some time with his brother and sister, and after all, no danger were coming this soon. So some family quality time could indeed be relaxing for them.   
  
  
Some days pass, as the trio made their bags, waiting for Katara to arrive. She hugged them strongly, asking them to do not fight and have a good time. They said goodbye to the kids and Pema, and finally took a boat to take their journey.   
  
  
  
Bumi closed his room door as he exited it, having put all his belongings in it. He walked outside to take a deep breath, smiling through the sea wind that he missed so dearly. He could always try to hide it, but his days as a Commander and Navy being over made him miss this feeling. He loved that free life, fighting to protect others and travel around the world. If he could, he would re-take his Commander place, yet he knew he was getting to old for this and had to settle down. He watched as the waves splashed against the boat, the sounds of the latter slightly dulling him to sleep. The melody of the sea always had a calming effect on him, so it was like getting rocked in warm and reassuring arms.   
He shook his head and looked at the night sky, the moon shining brightly. He felt a shiver on his back as he watched the moon but brushed it away, not letting this weird feeling take over him. He then smiled, thinking how these vacations will go well, and went back to his room to get some sleep. Tomorrow will be a long day. 


End file.
